A wiper blade assembly for wiping away rain, in the case of rain, or removing foreign materials to secure a driver's visual field is disposed in a wind shield of a vehicle. The wiper blade assembly is connected to a wiper arm connected to a driving shaft connected to a wiper driving motor of the vehicle to be driven.
Here, the wiper arm and the wiper blade assembly are connected to each other through a wiper connector. In general, the wiper blade assembly includes a clamp, to which a connector member is coupled, and the wiper arm is coupled to the connector member in a state in which the connector member is coupled to the clamp.
Meanwhile, the wiper blade assembly may be classified into a conventional type or a flat type according to the structure of a blade.
A typical wiper blade assembly includes a refill member, which removes any foreign materials attached on a wind shield, an elastic member, which supports the refill member, and a cover member, which covers the elastic member and extends along a longitudinal direction of the elastic member.
The typical wiper blade assembly further includes an engagement cover, which is coupled to the elastic member, and the engagement cover may have a structure that can be coupled to an adapter.
For example, Korean Patent No. 1201547 discloses a wiper blade assembly, and FIG. 1 of the Korean Patent shows a refill member, which removes any foreign materials attached on a wind shield, an elastic member, which supports the refill member, and a cover member, which has a first end covering the end of the elastic member and extends along a longitudinal direction of the elastic member.
According to the Korean Patent, the refill member and the cover member are formed by separate processes, the refill member is coupled to the elastic member, and the cover member extends, and is coupled, along the longitudinal direction of the elastic member, while covering the elastic member.
This type of conventional wiper blade assembly, however, requires the refill member and the cover member to be fabricated by separate processes and thus results in increases in the number of manufacturing processes and manufacturing cost.